thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Projector
Name: Energy projector Model: Covenant Energy projector Type: particle cannon Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Rate: low Ammunition Type: energized matter Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-23/45/90 Atmosphere Range: 1-45/90/180km Damage: 12D Description: "The titanic vessel Keyes had seen before was back. It fired its brilliant blue-white beam - a lance across space - that struck the destroyer Herodotus, one hundred thousand kilometers distant. The beam cut clean through the ship, stem to stern, dissecting her." The Energy Projector is a Covenant weapon used exclusively by large ships. It fires a thin beam of energized matter which has a very long range and is extremely accurate and destructive, capable of destroying ships effortlessly and glassing planets, systematically rendering them sterile and incapable of sustaining life. History The energy projector was first encountered during the Second Battle of Harvest, where it was used by a Covenant battleship. It was more frequently seen in later years, such as during the Harvest campaign and Operation: TORPEDO. Throughout the course of the Covenant invasion of Reach, the population centers suffered tremendous structural damage due to the Covenant's glassing of the planet. Similarly, several frigates fell prey to the energy projectors during the engagement. Near the end of the Human-Covenant war, the use of the energy projector became less common compared to the early stages of the war. The Prophet of Regret's assault carrier used one to destroy the Prophet's temple after he had been assassinated by John-117 on Installation 05. In the Battle of Earth, the city of New Mombasa was glassed to uncover the artifact. Later, the city of Voi was glassed by the Fleet of Retribution to stop a Flood infestation. Operation The weapon fires a thin beam of extremely powerful and energetic particles. It is possible to predict when an energy projector is about to fire as it typically charges the beam before firing, creating a visible maelstrom of energy. The beam has an effective range of over 100,000 kilometers. They resemble pulse lasers but are tinged silver white, which is similar to the scintillation effect that is seen when a Covenant ship's energy shields are hit. The energy projector's beam is seen as only a needle-thin beam that travels at near light speed. The energy projector's long range allows a ship armed with such weapons to 'snipe' targets during ship-to-ship combat. The weapon has been observed to gut UNSC ships from stem to stern, as happened to the frigate UNSC Gettysburg over Reach. Effects Against UNSC vessels, the weapon is able to pierce dozens of centimeters of Titanium-A armor with comparative ease, rendering any form of physical defense useless. Therefore, a single hit or perforation can potentially disable or destroy vital systems, such as the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon or engines, as seen during the Battle of Earth when a single pulse from an CAS-class Assault Carrier's dorsal energy projector crippled a Marathon-class cruiser. If an energy projector strikes in a critical area, such as the reactors of a ship, it could destroy the ship completely. The energy projector's beam is also able to take down the shields of a Covenant frigate or destroyer with a single hit. The beam is functionally similar to the infantry-issued particle beam rifle, albeit on a vastly larger scale. It is also speculated that the beam can be focused to varying degrees. In space, the beam can be focused to a smaller, more concentrated, and thus more powerful beam generally used to decimate enemy fleets from afar. It also seems to drain all or most of the energy in a Covenant ship for a brief period unless the ship is big enough to supply the power without too much of a drain. When glassing a planet, the beam causes atmospheric and biospheric destruction by exciting the atoms in the air, thus scorching land and air life, and evaporating water with ease, suffocating aquatic life and destabilizing the planet's surface temperature. Therefore, merely firing it through the air would cause biospheric destruction on a planetary scale. In addition, the excitement of atoms could chemically alter the atmosphere or even blow it away. Distribution According to Frederic-104, "Only the big ships have them." Reverence-class cruisers, supercruisers, CAS-class Assault Carriers, CSO-class supercarriers and CCS-class battlecruisers are known to be equipped with energy projectors. Carriers are armed with one energy projector underneath the bow, one on their dorsal sides, and one near the gravity lift. CCS-class battlecruisers feature one under the bow and one near the gravity lift. Source: *Halo Wiki: Energy projector *thedemonapostle